


A Bit Late for Gambit

by moonshaunted



Series: DriftEris Drabbles [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshaunted/pseuds/moonshaunted
Summary: Somethin quick before a Gambit match 👀
Relationships: The Drifter/Eris Morn
Series: DriftEris Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Bit Late for Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> I had drawn a little doodle with the caption "gonna be a little late for gambit" and uh then wrote a whole thing, had to throw some hint of Feelings in there of course because I am Weak for them

"Oh, hey there, Moondust."

Eris stood in the hangar doorway of the Derelict. The large deck was empty of Guardians at the moment and the strange plant life growing from the near wall glowed softly, illuminating the space somewhat. The Drifter was sitting on the edge of the platform from which he usually addressed the Guardians about to enter his Gambit, eating an apple.

"Are you expecting Guardians?" she asked.

"Nah, not for a while yet. You can come in."

She approached quietly, her soft footsteps swallowed up by the rumble of the Derelict. Drifter got up to greet her, casually tossing the apple core into the mess of plant life and wiping his mouth. He grinned at her.

"What can I do you for?" he asked, leaning against the railing as she came onto the platform. Eris sighed.

"I'm… to be honest, I'm not sure," she said, her shoulders dropping slightly. His grin faltered.

"Hey," he began. His voice was quiet and serious. "I know… I know old Drifter isn't the best company to keep - hell, frankly I'm surprised you keep comin' around. But uh, if you--"

She took a step closer to him.

"You're free to hang around, anytime, any reason," he finished. He turned to look out into the open room. Eris came up beside him and rested her elbows on the railing. She shook her head slightly.

"I surprise myself," she said quietly. "And you surprise me too, rogue."

He looked at her, his eyes wandering between the emerald glow of her eyes, the streaks of black running down her cheeks, her lips, the soft shape of her chin.

"I did not really have anything in mind to say, to do, when I decided to come here. I just… I wanted to be here, in 'old Drifter's' horrible company," she said, a hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. She leaned over and lightly put her shoulder against his. "'Two peas in a pod' you once said, perhaps you were right."

"Shucks, Moondust, you catchin' feelings?" he laughed, but he could feel the heat in his own face. "That's embarrassing."

She gave him a gentle shove and he chuckled. They stood for a while in silence, facing ahead. Drifter butted his hand up against hers gently, then took it, and cleared his throat. She turned her face to him.

He shut his eyes, a quiet scoff escaping from his nose before he smiled and turned to her, leaning in slightly. She let a silence pass before slowly leaning forward, and their lips met in an uncharacteristically gentle kiss. Eris felt a shiver down her spine and she shifted slightly, as did the Drifter, and they straightened and turned to hold each other as they kissed.

After a moment Drifter grunted slightly and pulled away, bringing a hand up to her face.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Or rather, you know what I'm thinkin' - yes or no?" he said. Eris felt the familiar tightness in her gut. She wanted to.

"What about your game?" she asked.

"Ah, we've still got time."

She let out a heavy breath, thinking for a moment, but then nodded, giving into the growing feeling deep in her belly. Drifter flashed her his familiar wily grin and grabbed her hand, quickly walking them back into the hallway leading to his quarters. He spun around and kissed her, harder and with more passion this time, and she kissed him back eagerly, the taste of apple still sweet on his tongue. She pushed against him, backing him up into the wall, and he let out a gravelly laugh deep in his throat. His hands searched her clothes for the ties keeping her shirt closed and she pulled at his jacket and belt, letting pieces fall away. He shifted, moving them away from the wall and to the side, where he lifted her slightly to set her on a low shelf that ran along the side of the hallway. 

They broke apart for a moment as she fumbled with the buckle to his pants and he pulled hers down off her waist. He was hard and ready as she finally slipped his pants down. She lifted one leg out of her own pants, letting them hang off the other, and leaned back, placing her knees on either side of his waist, nearly breathless, waiting, wanting.

He groaned her name quietly as he leaned forward, sliding himself down into the wet between her legs. She took a sharp breath in. He pushed into her, slowly, letting out a soft gasp. Grabbing the edges of her shirt, he ground into her with a determined rhythm, leaning his head forward to rest against hers as they moved their hips together, their breath coming loud and quick.

It sounded very far away, but soon they caught the noises of the jump ships of the Guardians coming to land in the hangar. It was then followed by the voices of the fireteams talking loudly and laughing as they disembarked and started lining up in the main deck. Eris gripped the back of Drifter's neck, pressing her lips together, close to climax.

"Should you--" she whispered, then bit her lip.

"They can wait," he said in a hoarse growl, not letting up. She pulled him close, kissing him to stifle herself as she got closer and closer. His hands were low on her hips, pulling her against him as he thrust into her - once, twice, she came, once more, and he grunted and shivered, burying his face into her neck as he came hard. They tensed, then slowly relaxed, trying to suppress their heavy breathing. Drifter nuzzled her neck for a moment and she gently patted the back of his head, letting her shoulders drop. He paused to kiss her, then pulled away, hiking his pants back up and grabbing his coat and belt from the floor. She straightened his headband for him as he shrugged back into his outfit, and he smiled and winked before placing a finger to his lips, smoothing out the front of his jacket, and swaggering out of the hallway and up onto his platform.

Eris listened as the fireteams greeted him jovially and he made his announcements of who they would be up against, and then activated the transmat and sent them all to their game. She had replaced all her clothes and was standing up as Drifter came trotting back around the corner.

"Care to stay for the game?" he asked, coming up to her and gently holding her arms. She found herself smiling.

"Yes, I would like that."


End file.
